Currently, surgeons use stapling instruments to suture body tissues such as a lung, an esophagus, a stomach, a duodenum and/or other organs in the intestinal tract. The use of an appropriate stapling instrument can perform a better job in less time and simplify previously difficult surgical procedures such as gastrointestinal anastomoses. One of those stapling instruments can include a linear cutting stapler or linear cutter. A linear cutting stapler or liner cutter can be used in surgical operations for wound closure, and internal tissue closure and excision. A typical linear cutting stapler can staple and cut such that redundant tissue can be removed (e.g., by the cut) and the wound can be closed (e.g., by the stapler). Such a linear cutting stapler generally includes two jaws (i.e., an upper jaw and a lower jaw), a clamp or closing handle for clamping or closing the upper jaw and the lower jaw, a staple anvil and a staple cartridge arranged opposite to each other at the front ends or distal end of the upper jaw and lower jaw respectively, a firing piece and a cutter which are arranged in the staple cartridge and are moveable synchronously relative to the staple cartridge, and an actuator or firing mechanism for driving movement of the firing piece and the cutter. Typically, staples are arranged in the staple cartridge, the firing piece pushes a staple pusher successively and pushes the staples towards the staple anvil, and the cutter cuts off the tissue between the staple cartridge and the staple anvil. Unfortunately, in current linear cutting staplers or linear cutters, the jaws can come decoupled or can be hard to assemble prior to use when performing a procedure, clamping can be difficult on thicker tissue, and operation thereof can be difficult with two hands, let alone one hand.